Hate That I Love You
by TearDropsOnMyBlueJeans
Summary: My first songficoneshot! Please r&r! Really cheesy and confusing oneshot, and kinda sucky, if I may say so myself. Criticsm welcome!


**Okay, so first of all, this is my first one shot, and I'm really nervous about the results of it. So, this is a song fic, Hate That I Love You, and I hope you like it! Hermione's point of view is going to be in italics, while Harry's point of view is going to be in bold, and the lyrics are going to be in bold italics, according to who sings.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley or Ginny Weasley, who are mention in this fic, nor do I own Hogwarts which is also mentioned in this fic. They all belong to their brilliant creator, J.K. Rowling,and I do not own the song, Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo, the song belongs to the most talented Ne-Yo and Rihanna, and all the writers that have contributed to the song.**

* * *

**  
That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do  
make me wanna smile  
****Can I not like you for awhile.**

_I didn't mean to fall in love with __him. It just happened. Every morning, I looked forward to seeing his bright smiling face, with that irresistible smile that just makes my heart skip a beat whenever he smiles at me like that, and his beautiful emerald eyes, that shine so brightly with emotion. Whenever I see him, my face just can't help to put a smile on my lips, whenever I'm around him._

_**No..  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did **_

**I remembered all the times that Hermione and I have gotten into fights, which was not many. We couldn't stand being upset with each other, when she kisses me good night, just as she does to Ron, all of a sudden I forget that I was in a fight with her. Whenever I smile at her, and she smiles back, my heart just simply melts, and yearns for her. But, I'm with Ginny, and Hermione's with Ron, and there is no way of changing that. It would break both of their hearts if they only knew...**

_**But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong..**_

_Every time, that both me and Harry get into a disagreement, he tries to coax me into forgiving him, whether it's taking me out for dinner, or buying me a new __book I wanted, he would always capture and melt my heart, even if my heart was supposed to belong to Ron._

_Girl, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_**_  
So I despise that I adore you._**

**  
E**_**very time I got stressed and frustrated with life, I always knew there was three places that I could always go to, to calm down, and one person that I know of that can calm me down. The first place is my flat, in Godric's Hallow, the second is the Chuddley Cannon's Quidditch Pitch, and the third is Hermione's flat, who also bought a flat down the street from my Godric's Hallows house.**_

_**And Hermione, with her soothing and encouraging words always knew what to say to me when I told her about my problems, from Ginny always whining about her life being so complicated because of me, to crazy fan girls that would chase me down dozens of blocks to get my signature. She was always there for me. And then I always remember, why I love this woman so. But then, I also remembered Ginny and Ron... they people we were meant to be together with.**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so.. **_**  
**

_I can't help falling in love with Harry, even if I hate that I love him. Ginny is madly in love with him, and I can't stand it to imagine Ginny getting her heart broken because of me loving Harry, after all those years of her confiding in me with her secrets and about Harry, when I refused to confide with her on my secrets._

**  
**_**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh.**_

**Hermione was the only one that actually knew and loved the real me, just plain Harry Potter, not 'The boy**** who defeated you know who' Harry Potter. She was the only one to actually make the real Harry laugh and smile.**

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
A_**_nd it just ain't right._**

_It just wasn't right how, every time Harry wanted me to do something for him that I simply refused to do, like research about something for his auror case, he would use the puppy dog eyes effect on me, and that would make me melt, and give into him. After I give in, Harry would always smile at me with a smirk on his face saying, "You know you love me." And, he didn't actually know that I do actually love me, but alas, he doesn't know that._

_**And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you ,girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so...**_

**She doesn't know, how many times in the past 9 years that I have wanted to kiss her freely, dance with her during all those dances, that I didn't have the guts to ask her, and just cuddle with her by the moonlight near the tree both of us would silently work side by side near the lake at Hogwarts. She doesn't know..and I think she'll never know.**

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..**_

**Both of us know that we weren't meant for each other..**

_But we loved each other anyways.._

**Hermione will be my one and true love, even if I stupidly get myself into marrying Ginny.**

_Harry will always in my heart, no matter what.._

**But I know that, as long as I hate to love her because of Ginny, she'll always be in my heart.**

_I will always know that I hate to love Harry because of Ron, but there is nothing we can do about it. Because we were both born to fall in love with someone that we were meant to be, and apparently, I was destined to fall in love with Ron, but I defied destiny, and I have, instead, fallen in love with Harry. He'll never know, until the day I die, that I actually loved him._

**Hermione have saw many of my ups and downs of my life, and I think we were just plain destined to become really great friends. But I have defied destiny, as many people in this world have, and have fallen in love with my best friend, instead of the Ginevra Molly Weasley I**** was destined from the moment of my birth. Hermione will always remain in my heart, and no matter what, I will always keep my love for Hermione to myself, until both of us meet in the after world, after our deaths. But for now, I would still love Hermione from afar. And that is just fine with me, because I hate that I love her.**

**  
_That's how much I love you  
How much i need you  
That's how much I need you  
How much I love you  
That's how much I love you  
How much I need you  
That's how much i need you  
I need you_ **

_And I hate that I love you So...  
And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...ooh)  
But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go, no)  
And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so.. so.._

* * *

**I hope you like my first song fic, and I hope you all review! Sorry if it is such a sucky one, but, I did this in like 20 minutes, so please, give me some credit here, and plus this is my first fan fic! For those flaming and criticizing, please, criticize all you want, but I don't care, I'll just accept them as compliments, Thank you,**

**Best wishes,**

**Riela**


End file.
